reborn, reunited, remember
by saffir
Summary: enemies and allies are reborn, lovers are reunited, and lives are lost.
1. Chapter 1

Reborn, Reunited, and Remembered

Chapter 1

By Saffir

Darien was surrounded in darkness standing in front of Princess Serenity who had tears in her eyes. He looked around and saw the sailor soldiers around him. One by one the inners disappeared leaving only Serenity. "I'm sorry Endymion" She then disappeared in a flood of light.

The light then took the shape of a young boy. The boy who looked about twelve with short white hair and piercing gold eyes. He wore a long white coat with blue trimmed edges that fell to his knees. Realizing who the boy was Darien spoke. " Elios, what's this about, I don't understand what's happening."

"My prince, I'm sorry those who you have depended on and have looked to you for help, are no longer able to help you, but for helping me in my time of need, I give you this gift." Elios disappear and a mirror materialized in his place. Darien just stood staring at himself in the mirror, when his reflection spoke, "Your gift is the gift renewal but for there to be renewal, there has to first be destruction" then the mirror shattered sending its shards straight at Darien, right to his heart.

"You've put your trust in them once, you must do it again, but first you must make them whole once more"

The ringing of his phone woke him. "Hello" "Hi, can I speak with Jyoji-san." "You have the wrong number." " I'm sorry " " It's ok." and hung up the phone "What time is it" he said looking over at the clock. Seeing it was only six in the morning, he decided to take a shower, and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

The Sun hadn't risen yet, so he just sat on the balcony of his apartment, thinking about his girlfriend and smirked at how they first met.

'Who would have thought that six years ago, a girl would through her test over her shoulder and hit me on the head. The same girl I'd get into fights with every time we ran into each other, would end up my girlfriend. Not to mention sailor moon, my future wife, and Queen of the world.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a thud on his door with an argument following.

"Jeff, just tilt the sofa, then it'll fit in the door." said the white haired young man

"I know what I'm doing Kris so shut up" loudly remarked by the short haired blonde

"Will you guys keep it down some people are trying to still sleep, I don't see why we just didn't leave it for later in the day when people are at work." said a young man with blonde hair in a pony tail

Darien opened his door to see what all the commotion was about. " What's going on out here?"

"See what I mean guys" the pony tailed man said to his two companions, he then turn back to Darien. "I'm so sorry if we've woken you up with all the noise. We're your new neighbors, across the hall, My name's Zane, Zane Peterson"

"It's Ok, I was up already, My name's Darien, Darien Shields."

The two shook hands.

The young man then turned to introduce his companions " The guy with the white hair is Kris Reese, the short haired blonde is Jeff Del Mar, you most likely heard his loud mouth, and our other roommate isn't here at the moment, Nathan Mayfield. You'll see him around most likely later today."

"Are you guys new in Tokyo; if so, I'd be glad to give you guys a tour, when you're done unpacking and have gotten comfortable." Darien said

Kris smiled " Thank you, and yeah we are, we've only been here for about a day, so we really don' t know anyone or our way around"

"Don't mention it, well I don't want to keep you guys from getting unpacked and settled. Besides, I have some sandwiches to make for some friends" He said turning to leave the young men to do their unpacking. He then turned around " Do you guys need any help?"

"Nah, we're fine Dare, besides you probably have a busy day ahead of you, but thanks anyway" said Jeff

"Ok" Darien shut his door and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches for the picnic at rei's temple

Darien walked out the door and passed Kris on his way out " Hey Darien, thanks again for the offer"

"Don't mention it, have a nice day" he replied walking to the elevator.

On the way to his car he had the strangest feeling he had seen the guys before, but just brushed the thought away and left for Rei's temple for the picnic.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, giving shade while streams of sunlight filtered through to make the day even more beautiful, especially with there being not a cloud in the sky.

"Ummm, Serena, how much sugar did you put in the punch?" Ask Mina looking at her cup really weird

"Probably about 7 cups, why?"

After taking a sip Lita understood why Mina asked "Serena, the punch is way too sweet."

Rei got up " I'll get another pitcher with some water" she walked off mumbling " I swear Serena, if you cook in the future, you better be taking lessons from Lita. Honestly..."

Darien, not really paying any attention to what was going on, thought out loud " It's been too quiet, for too long."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Serena asked with a puzzled look on her face

" Well within the first three years of us knowing each other, we've fought five wars, Galaxia, Nehelenia, Pharaoh 90, Doom Phantom, and Metallia. Now It's been quiet for the past three years, it's a little weird that's all."

"Darien are you saying that we should be now looking for evil to fight, or now start going after crime lords and stuff." Mina chimed

"Mina , I don't think Darien means it like that, do you?" Amy responded

"Not at all, it's just kinda wierd that we can now have a perfectly normal life, that's all" he replied.

Darkness, smothering any form of light, and as cold as arctic ice. Deep in an abyss of unfeeling cold darkness sat an ice diamond like casket. Encased within the casket, as if in a diamond frozen for all eternity, sat a red shapeless phantom.

"Revenge" The word raged from within the diamond, shattering the case like a glass ornament hitting the ground.

"You who tormented me in my dreams will pay." A small ball of red energy began to form. "This is just a little present from me to let you know I'm back." The ball of energy then shot off in to the darkness.

"Sheesh Ami, you took a lot of photos while you where gone for those eight months." Rei said as she flipped to the next page in Ami's scrapbook.

"Okay Ami, who's the blonde guy, you did get his email, screen name, phone number, country, name, come on I want all the details?!?!" Mina shrieked as she drooled all over the young man in one of Ami's photos

"Honestly Mina, we need to find you a boyfriend." Lita said

"You should talk, miss 'ooooooohhhh he's so gorgeous, he looks like my old boyfriend', you say that about every cute guy you meet." Mina replied

"Will you two cut it out, you're starting to sound like Serena and Rei" Darien remarked then received a jab in the side by Serena

"Rei and I don't argue like that anymore" she said taking a bite out of her sandwich

"Back on topic, Ami who is he?" asked Rei

"Oh he was an exchange student from America, I want to say his name was Zane, but I'm not sure. Miyuki took that picture of him. "

'Zane, why does that name sound familiar' Darien thought over in his head. He got up to see the young mans picture to put with the name. As he got closer to the picture, a bright red blinding light appeared in the middle of the group. "I shall have my revenge on you who have destroyed my vessel, REVENGE" said the ball of energy, as it shot red vines at everyone. No one had time to transform, Serena was tied to a tree, as was Lita and Ami. Darien and Mina were held to the ground, as if tree roots sprang up and tried to pull them under, while Rei was thrown and held against the temple wall.

The ball of energy then transformed into two daggers, which were now aimed directly at the hearts of Serena and Rei. "You'll pay for my loss!"

"Dead Scream" Suddenly a large purple wave of energy appeared and washed over the entire place leaving only a thick and very heavy blanket of purple fog, making all the vines disappeared along with the daggers.

" Sailor soldiers, I can not stay long, but know this, that was only the beginning, the beginning of the end. " Said Sailor Pluto's voice within the fog

The Fog slowly lifted leaving the group bewildered by what just happen and was said.

"And on that note, I say we call it a day?" stated Mina who was getting off the ground slightly dazed. Everyone agreed and left the temple

Nathan walked into the lobby just as Kris was exiting the elevator. " Hey Nathan, want do you want to eat today, I'm making a run to the market we saw down the street."

"Pizza sounds good."

"Ok then, I'll see you in a few" he said as he walked out the door

As Nathan stepped off the elevator, he heard a faint yet familiar melody. 'hmmm, Jeff must be on the keyboard.'

The haunting melody filled the room as Jeff played. Too caught up in his playing on the keyboard, he didn't notice Nathan walk in. "Alright, what's wrong, you usually don't play the keyboard unless your bored or upset."

"Actually it's neither one, you guys always say that, can't I just play without being bored or upset about something."

Nathan only smirked and walked to his room " When Kris gets back let me know."

"Alright" he said walking to the balcony

The view was spectacular, you had the ocean not too far away and Tokyo tower on the other side of the city. Suddenly his blood turned cold, and he began to feel light headed. Within seconds he passed out on the balcony.

Zane walked through the door, and noticed the keyboard was on 'Ok Jeff if your not bored you must be upset.' He set his books on the coffee table and walked over to turn off the keyboard when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jeff unconscience on the balcony.

"Oh my god, Jeff" seeing his roommate made his heart drop "KRIS, I NEED YOUR HELP"

"Dude Zane why are you yelling, Kris went to the ..." Nathan's voice trailed off at the sight Jeff unconscience " What happened?!?!?!?!"

"Nathan I just got home, you tell me."

Nathan left to go get the smelling salt

Just as Nathan came back into the living room, Kris walked in the door "Uhhhhhhhh, guys I could use your ..." his voice trailed off staring at his roommates " help."

Nathan waved the smelling salt under Jeff's nose a few times before he came to. Jeff groaned " What the hell happened" Zane helped Jeff up " That's exactly our question" He looked dazed trying to register the question and his memory.

" I'm not sure, I was talking to Nathan, walked out to the balcony, and began to feel a chill, got light headed, and I guess blacked out" he said grabbing his head. " I feel like my head collided with a two ton truck, I need an aspirin." Zane helped him walk and took him to his room.

Nathan helped Kris take the food into the kitchen, when Zane walked in " Hey guys, I say we invite Darien over for dinner, since Jeff is out for the night" Nathan just looked dumbfounded " who?" Kris could only quietly laugh and began to explain "Well while we were trying to get some of the stuff in the apartment this morning, Jeff got a little loud. The neighbor across the hall opened his door to see what was going on and well that's how we met Darien."

"I'm fine with it, hell, we at least now know someone in Tokyo." Nathan replied. Zane walked into the living room, "Guys we're going to have to keep it down for a hour and some so Jeff can get some sleep." He then picked up one of the books he had put on the table earlier, got comfortable on the couch and began to read. Kris headed for the door " I'm going get the key for our mailbox ." The pony tailed blonde only waved his hand in acknowledgment.

Darien waited for the elevator doors to open, and began to think about the events of the day, when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, " Hey Darien" He looked up to see Kris stepping out of the elevator, "Darien if you want, you can join us for dinner." Darien smiled "Thanks but I'm ok, maybe tomorrow night." "Alright, well you have a nice evening, Darien." he said and walked to the managers office.

That night "Rin, pyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen, Sacred fire, I beg of you, who is this enemy that is against us?" The fire roared to life and said, "Priestess of the shrine, you know your enemy already, for you have been betrayed by them once before. The past has come back to help and as well as hurt." The fire then died down

'We've already been betrayed by them? The only person who betrayed us was Darien when he was brainwashed by Beryl and Metallia, but Darien was attacked too. Could it be Rini, or Haruka and Michiru? How has the past come back to help and hurt.' she thought tiredly as she walk to her room.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn, Reunited, and Remembered

Chapter 2

By Saffir

"I'll make them wish for thier deaths. Sailor soldiers, you will die from FEAR" echoed a voice in the depths of a dark cavern. "The pain I'll put you through, will make you wish you had died a long time ago. Feel the wrath of my icy vengence." A blue phantom appeared "Illusions of ice, come forth and wreck havoc on those that have caused me pain. Blend the worlds of reality and fantasy together, and make the line between truth and lies disappear"

Hundreds of ice shards appeared then melted into watery orbs and vanished into nothingness.

* * *

The rain fell hard as Darien and Kris sat watching the cars pass in the Crown resteraunt. "Darien, I like the necklace, but what's with the rings?" Darien looked down at the four rings " Well, when I went off to America, I had these four guys I'd always hang out with. As a parting gift, they each gave me a ring with their favorite stone on it." Kris looked at the stones, one red, one blue, one green and one white.

"Five beef stews, three burgers, two chicken sandwiches and five drinks, your order's ready." called the cashier

"It's Ok darien, I got it" Kris stated as he got up to get the order. As Kris reached the counter, he took hold of the bags of food, and someone grabbed his hand. " Excuse me, but this is my order" said a young woman. He looked to his left to behold a blond beauty. " I'm very sorry, but are you sure." he said trying his best not to stare too much at her. She looked down at her reciept then looked at the one on the bags. "oh, I'm sorry it's my fault, that is your order" she replied staring into his pale blue eyes. Just then another set of bags was left on the counter, she looked at the reciept on those "This one's mine."

"Mina, come on I'm hungry" came a voice. Kris glanced over her shoulder and saw another blond with the strangest hair style running up to them. "Lets grab and go I'm starving" As the blond stopped at her friends side she looked at the man her friend was with. "Here Serena" she said as she handed her friend the bags. Kris looked at the girl called Serena. " I'm sorry, but your hairstyle makes you look like a . . . . uh. . . ., I know, a meatball head." That was all she needed to hear, Serena fumed and went off. "HOW DARE YOU CALL SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, THAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SOOOO RUDE AND MEAN..."

Darien was on his way over when he heard all the commotion at the counter, only to find Serena chewing out his new neighbor, who was just speechless. "Serena, what's wrong, what happened." Serena turned to her boyfriend and ran into his arms "Oh Darien, this guy sat up here and called me a meatball head, he doesn't even know me, and yet insults me to my face and . . ." "Serena" He stopped her in midrant. "I'd like for you to meet Kris, he's my new neighbor" Kris could only smile in confusion. A growl from Serena's stomach brought everyone back to the reason they were there.

"I'm sorry I went off like that, I get a little cranky when I'm hungry." she apologized holding her stomach. " It's Ok, hi I'm Kris Reese" he introduced himself to the two girls. "I'm Serena and that's Mina." " Hello" he took Mina's hand and placed a kiss on it. She could only blush at the gesture. "Hey we should get together some time and do something." Mina suggested Kris nodded, " It's a date then."

* * *

"Well, we've gotta to go, it was nice meeting you Kris" Mina smiled and walk to the door with Serena. "It was nice meeting you..., Mina" Kris replied then realized he and Darien needed to get back to the apartment. "So that's your Serena." Kris said walking to the door "Yeah, that's my Serena, it's funny you called her that." Darien chuckled "Why?" he asked looking puzzled at Darien

" Well, We meet kind of under the same curcumstances you just met her in. About six years ago, I was at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change, when a peice of paper hit me on the head. Appearently, Serena took a test early that day, failed it miserably and decided to chuck it over her should, which hit me on the head. I, of course, open it and she flips out cause I read her grade and insult her study habits. Ever since that day we would get into fight when we saw each other, but then our fights got to be amusement for me. We started to get along after I got injured in a fight." Darien knew he couldn't tell Kris the full truth so he left out alot of details. "After the fight, I lose alot of blood and passed out, I guess I hit my head cause I had an episode of amnesia for a while. My memories came back to me and I guess you could say that the rest is history."

" Wow, now that's funny, Mina and I just ..." his voice trailed off " Does she have a boyfriend?" Darien could only smile to see his new friend suddenly worry if the girl he liked had a boyfriend. " You don't have to worry, she's been single as long as I've known her."

* * *

The house was in a very peaceful atmosphere, which was due to the fact that Serena and Mina hadn't gotten back from the Crown. Lita was on the couch in the middle of sketching a design, Ami was in a chair reading Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, and Rei was on the floor reading the lastest edition of Newtype.

"Where did Serena and Mina say they were going to get take out ?" Rei asked looking up from her magazine. "Crown" Lita said still sketching "but they be back by now with the way... who drove?"

"Speed demon Serena," Ami replied "It's raining and she takes her time on rainy days, so I'd give her about..." Just then the door bell rang interrupting Ami. Rei got up "Got it"

By the time Serena and Mina got to Ami's house, it was raining even harder. Rei answered the door "It's about time, what took you two so long, we're hungry" "Mina had to flirt with Darien's new neighbor." Serena said walking into the kitchen

"Yeah well you got into a fight with him, actually you just chewed him out for calling you a meatball head. Besides, Serena, we were fated to meet." Lita and Ami both looked up from what they were doing to register what was just said. "You mean to tell me Mina may soon have a boyfriend?" Lita said as she walk to the counter to get her food. "Yeah" she replied " But enough about her and more about eating, I'm starving" She grabbed her food and walked into the den and turned on the tv and put the dvd in.

"Serena, what dvd did you put in for tonight?" Rei asked walking into the den "I'm not in the mood for another one of Mina's zombie movies"

"The Tenth Kingdom"

"You do realize we're not watching the entire thing right?" Ami asked

" Duh, I know that, it's ten hours long. We'll just watching until we fall asleep." She replied

"How about we watch The Surge first" Lita suggested "I just got it and haven't had time to watch it"

"Yeah, I heard it's really good for a B movie" Mina chimed in

Serena thought and agreed.

" Ok is everyone in agreement, The Surge first then The Tenth Kingdom" Rei made sure

"Yeah" they all said

* * *

The lightning flashed and the thunder roared as the night went on. In the heart of the nearby park a bolt of lightning struck the ground and a sininster laugh fell across the park. "I may have had feelings for a human at one point, but because of that kid, I let my judgement be clouded and I lost sight of my duty. For that, I will get rid of her that pathetic child." A green glow came from the ground, were the lighting struck, then a shaft of green light appear and disapated. In its place was green Phantom.

"My once love, you die tonight" in a flash the phantom disappeared

* * *

A young woman was sound asleep in her bed, with a peaceful look upon her face awoke with to voice in her room. "My dear beloved." A bright green light filled her room and a green phantom appeared.

"Who are you?" she asked in shock

"I loved you once, I died for you and you turned your affections so soon after to another. You die tonight." From the phantom an intense light grew once again filling her room.

She tried to scream, but not a sound was uttered.

* * *

Rei suddenly stood up and went pale, she turned her head to the window "I sense something evil nearby."

All the girls got up and ran out the door following Rei. They transformed and ran to the park. "Damn, it's gone, and I can't sense it anymore."

"What do you mean you can't sense it anymore, it didn't just disappear did it." Jupiter exclaimed

"As I said, I can't sense it anymore, it was like it appeared and then vanished" Mars replied turning to Jupiter.

"Can we get out of the rain now." Venus stated "Mars do a fire reading, if you need to, but first things first lets get out of the rain, then we can discuss this.

After arriving back at Ami's house, the discusion was started.

"Ok Rei what did you sense?" Mina asked

"I sensed a presence in the park, the presence was oddly enough a familiar one, but I can't pin point why it feel so familiar. It disappeared soon after as if it never existed." Rei replied

"Ok it may be a dumb question, but why haven't we been attacked yet?" Serena questioned

Everyone looked at her then thought. "Serena I see what you mean, but I'm not sure if it is the same thing that we were dealing with a few days ago. The thing attacked us in broad daylight, untransformed. That one knew who we were, but this one may not. If they're related, I could only guess." Ami speculated

"So pretty much we have to keep our guard up at all times. We never know when the enemy will strike, let along, who we're going up against." Lita commented finishing her tea

"Its like the old days again" Mina thought

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep." Serena stated fluffing her pillow "Goodnight"

* * *

"You must release me Darien, you will need my help." A voice came from the shadows "Who's there?" Darien called looking to find a the owner of the voice. "You must find me Darien, I can help you." Said another voice. "You must believe me, darien I can help you, but you must help me."said a third voice. " I need your help just as you need mine Darien." said a fouth.

"How am I suppose to help you, I don't even know where or who you are, I don't even know where to look for you."

"We are with you, you must unlock your full potiential. We are all one." all four said.

"What do you mean."

Darien was left in silence and darkness.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND" he yelled only to be answered by silence

"The brain will cease to exist, the heart will crack." said the first voice

"The spirit will be shattered, the heart will crack." said the second voice

"The strength will disappear, the heart will crack."said the third voice

"The light will fade, the heart will crack." side the fourth voice

"The heart will stop. The heart will brake." said all four together.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn, Reunited, and Remembered

Chapter 3

By Saffir

"Just becaused we are married in the future, doesn't mean you have to love me now, does it Serena?"

"I'm just so tired of you clinging on to me."

"Can't I just have sometime to myself ?"

"Serena, my darling, I love you?"

Serena looked at her boyfriend in a state of wide eyed shock with tears in her eyes at the last sentence spoken. "Darien, how can you say you love me when you just implied that you don't?"

He just took a sip of his soda, then looked at her "What are talking about Serena, I love you with my heart and soul, or what's left of it after you shattered it. I HATE YOU."

He reached across the booth and gave her a kiss that blew her mind. . Serena coughed for air in the middle of the kiss. "What's wrong can't breathe?" he laughed and began tightening his grip around her neck.

"SERENA WAKE UP"

His image began to fade into darkness.

* * *

"SERENA WAKE UP"

Serena's eyes pop wide open and swatted away the hands on her body, along with a few faces.

"Meatball head, what the hell was that for?" Rei questioned heatedly

Serena began to breathe erradically.

"Serena, take slow deep breathes. And try to calm down." Ami commanded

"Serena, Listen to Ami calm down." Lita said holding her hand

When Serena finally began to beathe normally Mina asked "What were you dreaming about?"

Serena began "Darien started saying he didn't love me anymore, then he'd change his mind, and back again to hating me. He then gave me a kiss of such beauty and passion, I didn't won't it to stop."

"Weird, but hot none the less" Mina drooled "I'm sooo writing that description down" She said as she got up and went to the drawer. "Well, go on."

Serena then slumped into Lita arms and tears began to form in her eyes "He tried to kill me. He began to choke me to death, I think I began to black out, and he would just yell at me to wake up."

"Serena, I knew you're a bit crazy but you know Darien would never try and kill you." Mina stated "It's interesting though."

Serena looked puzzled at Mina "What's interesting?"

"Oh just the fact that he didn't make you bleed to death." Mina and pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer then began charging toward Serena.

Lita tightened her grip on Serena to make sure she couldn't get away.

"What are guys doing?" Serena shrilled

"You won't up stage my beautiful looks, you stupid airheaded blonde." Mina yelled as she repeatedly stabbed Serena in the stomache .

"I say we throw her off the balcony." Rei commented opening the balcony doors

The other girls grabbed serena's bleeding body and dragged her to the balcony

"We really do love you Serena, but love hurts." Lita commented

"And can sometimes even kill." Ami added

The four pushed Serena's body over the edge of the balcony, sending her body plummeting towards the ground. As the ground came closer she scraped the back of her neck on one of the lower balcony's. Within seconds her body hit the pavement leaving a bloody mess to be discovered that morning.

* * *

A scream came from on the floor of Ami's living room.

"SERENA, Get off me." Lita screamed

Serena got up off the floor and ran into the kitchen. The rest of the girls ran to the kitchen to see what the commotion was. "Don't you dare come near me. I swear I'll stab you." her

voice was full of venom.

"Serena, what's wrong, you just had a nightmare" Mina assured her "Just put the knife down and we'll talk."

"About what mina, how much you hate the fact that I'm possibly more beautiful then you are, I don't think so."

Mina was shocked at her friend's response. Mina never felt so hurt by her friend, who was practically her twin sister.

"Serena, how can you say that to Mina, She loves you, we all do, just calm down and put the knife down. Please." Ami pleaded

"Right you love me, love hurts, and can sometimes kill huh, Ami?"

"Serena, you're just suffering from the after effects of a traumatic nightmare." Ami replied trying to get her friend to understand

Serena's breathing be came erradic, which Ami noticed "Serena try to take slow deep breathes"

Serena's eyes began wide with panic as she began to hyperventilate. "Serena slow your breathes down you're going to pass out." Within seconds Serena was on the kitchen floor unconscience.

* * *

Darien woke up to the smell of a delightful aroma, "mmmmmm, that smells wonderful."

" I see you're up early." Jeff stated turning to Darien to hand him a cup of coffee. "Wow, you look more like shit then I do."

"Lets just say my dreams sometimes don't let me sleep peacefully, besides, you don't look like Mr. Sunshine either" he replied then took a seat at the table

"yeah well, you look like you could use some more sleep. Hell with the rain, I'm suprised you didn't sleep real easy and peaceful."

Jeff stared at Darien, looking into his dark blue eyes. For some reason, Jeff sensed a deep pain in Darien, something he knows Darien won't talk about. He seemed almost lonely at one point, a guy so full of joy held some loneliness inside of him, a loneliness he just couldn't let go of. He then thought about himself, the rain always did bring out a quietness in him as well, it was also the same with his three roommates. The rain seemed to bring an uneasy silence between the two of them.

Jeff looked to Darien, "Do you mind if I play a few melodies on my keyboard?"

Darien looked at Jeff, "No, not at all"

Jeff walk into the livingroom and began to play Scarlet, the theme from Ceres.

The soft and beautiful melody filled the apartment, along with the cascading rain fall in the background, putting it in an ambient and peaceful mood.

Darien simply smiled and remembered as far back into his childhood as possible, as a tear fell into his coffee, and for the second time in his life that he can remember, he felt as if he had a family again.

* * *

The sky was still cloudy, and the rain still poured down onto the city. Serena slow opened her eyes and looked around at her settings. She wasn't in the livingroom on the couch, but in Ami's bedroom. It was then when it came back to her, the nightmare, and the incident in the kitchen the night before.

She tried to get out of bed but then realized that she could move. "Hey guys, could you come in here and help me please?"

The door creaked open to reveal Lita with a sorrowful look in her eyes, seeing this Serena knew the reasoning behind her being tied up.

"I'm sorry Lita, I wasn't myself last night, the dream seemed so real, I'm sorry, I'm so soo sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

Lita walked over to the bed and unloosened the restraints the girls tied her in after she passed out.

"Serena I forgive you, but you not going to like what you hear on the news."

Serena's eyes widened with fear. " What happened"

Serena walked into the living room where Mina and Ami were in tears, Rei was curled in the corner with her head in her knees shaken her head. " I couldn't sense it, why couldn't I sense it."

"Live from Juu-ban, a young woman was brutally murdered last night. Neighbors say they didn't hear a sound or see anything." said the anouncer

"She was a good girl, Why would anyone do that to her, why?" the victims mother sobbed

Serena instantly recognized the woman being Molly's mom.

"If you have any information that could lead to the capture and arrest of the criminal, please call the police"

Serena's blood ran cold as tears welded up in her eyes. "No" was all she could whisper. She dropped into Lita's arms crying "Why Molly? I don't understand"

* * *

Darien turned on the tv, the first image that caught his eye was a woman he knew, but why?

The tv anouncer commented "If you have any information on the killer of Molly Osaka, please contact the police immediately."

"Oh God, Serena" Darien jumped over the couch and turned to Jeff who had stopped playing to listen to the news report. "Can I make a quick call"

Seeing the urgency in his eyes, Jeff understood "yeah go ahead."

* * *

Serena cell rang, rang and rang, until she pick up. "Hello" She sobbed into the phone "Sere, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Darien. I just can't stop thinking about who, and why? What did she even do to deserve that?" she voiced between sobs before fully braking down again.

"Serena, stay with the girls today, I'll stop by later to check up on you. Ok"

"Ok"

"Alright you take a care of yourself."

"I will, I love you Darien"

"love you too." he said then hung up

Darien just looked at Jeff with tears in his eyes. He hated to see Serena in that kind of pain, he knew whoever did that to Molly knew it would affect Serena on a large level.

"You don't have to say a word Darien." Jeff just got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks. I knew her through my girlfriend, Serena. She was always smiling, so full of happiness. So innocent. I can't help but ask why?" He questioned

* * *

"Mina, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was out of it, I had a really scary nightmare that just seemed way too real to be just a dream." Serena apolgized

"It's OK, Serena I understand." Mina said "I just don't understand who would do this to her, she'd never hurt anybody."

Serena turned away and went to the kitchen when Mina noticed the scrape on the back of serena's neck. "Hey Serena, how you scrape you neck"

Looking up Lita, Ami and Rei saw what Mina was talking about.

"What are you talking about I didn't scrape my. . . . . neck." Serena thought as a flash of her dream came back to her.

She was falling and scraped the back of her neck just before hitting the pavement. Serena lifted up her shirt to check her stomache.

The girls looked at her strangely, " Sere, why are you looking at you stomache?" Rei questioned

"Last night, I dreamed Mina stabbed me in the stomache and the four of you threw me off the balcony."

"What's that got to do with you neck." Lita interrupted

"After I was thrown from the balcony I scraped my neck on one of the lower balconies." she stated

"Serena, you most likely scraped your neck when you fell off the couch last night." Ami commented

"It just seemed so real, I don't know, but you're probably right. I'm going to make some breakfast"

Lita got up " I'll help you."

Ami smiled weakly knowing all to well why Lita volunteered to help Serena with breakfast. She slumped in the couch wishing there was a way to know what was going on. With Artimes and Luna gone, they were on their on. She still could get around the fact that they both suddenly disappeared without a trace, not even a note to say they were leaving.

* * *

Darien leaned against the balcony door with his eyes closed, listening to Jeff play his keyboard. Nathan was on the couch reading while Kris and Zane played a game of checkers. His mind began to drift toward the people he knew, his friends, his adventures and battles. 'So much can change in the blink of an eye' he though to himself.

As Darien opened his eyes, he found himself in a different place, but the guys where still there. Everyone was in their same spots but the room was different, totally different. Along the walls were shelves upon shelves of books, and the doorway he was standing in was magnificent. He turned his eyes to the balcony and instead of seeing Tokyo, he saw a grand garden.

He blinked his eyes and no longer saw the grand garden but saw Tokyo, he looked back in the room and saw it was just an apartment.

"Darien are you ok?" Zane asked seeing a slight look of confusion on his friends face.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I think I'm going to go check on Serena and make sure she's doing ok?" he replied heading for the door.

"Give her my condolences, and tell Mina I said hi if she's there." Kris added

"I'm sure she'll be there, and I will." he said as he closed the door, still thinking about Molly 'I can't believe that happened.'

"Ummmm, Kris who's Mina?" Jeff asked

Realizing that they had just only met last night and Darien was the only one with him, Kris began his story of what had happened at the Crown.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn, Reunited, and Remembered

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor moon

Chapter 4

By Saffir

The rain poured buckets from the sky, as a young man passed by the old Cafe Crepe, when a sudden burst of white light appeared from the inside. "What in the world was that?" Thunder roared over head, making the man remember the last time he was caught in a rain storm.

"I'm sure Darien lives around here somewhere. " he said glancing at the buildings in the area. "If there was a way to get a hold of any of the scouts, I could find Darien." He walked past an alley when a white light surrounded him. Before he could utter a sound the white light encased him in a large white orb.

"I can take you to him, but I need you to give him a message for me. Tell him, the grim reaper is coming, and his cries of anguish will be music to my ears." The orb said laughting at its own thoughts.

The orb and yound man disappeared.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know Darien?"

"Lets just say we're old friends," it remarked "Just so you get the message right..."

The orb began to glow intensely as it began torturing it's captive. Outside the orb not even his cries for help could be heard, all was silent.

* * *

"I've got to get going, I'm sure the guys are worried about me." He said as he got up to leave

"Alright, by the way, when are we going to meet them?" Serena asked as Darien walked towards the door.

"At some point, but for now, you just take care of yourself ." He kissed her forehead and walked out into the storm.

While walking in through the rain, he passed by the intersection where he a Serena first met. He laughted to himself, remembering the entire incident.

As he neared the apartment, he caught sight of a young man lying in the bushes. Darien hurried over to the young man to check and see if they were still alive. When he turned the young man over shock, worry, and joy filled him all at once.

He picked up the man and carried him into his apartment.

Ami was in the middle of a book when the phone rang. "Hello, Mizuno residence."

"Ami, I need your help, bring a few medicalsupplies, I got Fiore here and he's in bad shape."

She grabbed her first aid kit along with some extra supplies, and was out the door to Darien's place.

"Hold the door" Zane called as he ran to the elevator. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" said the young woman. Zane instantly recognized her voice "Ami! I didn't know you lived in the building?"

She was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice Zane's voice at first. "Zane, I actually don't live here, but my friend, Darien does."

"You know Darien too? Wow talk about a small world, I live across the hall from him."

" So you're his new neighbor."

"Yeah, a few friends and myself. We moved here a few weeks ago."

The elevator doors opened making Ami remember what brought her here. Ami bolted out the door and down the hall. "Sorry Zane, I almost forgot why I'm here. I'll stop by soon."

Darien walked into the living room with a wet towel to clean some of Fiore's wounds, when there was a knock at the door.

"Ami, I'm glad you're here, you can put stitches on his deeper wounds."

"He did save Serena, it's the least I could do. How long has he been unconscious?"

"Since I found him, but I don't know how long he was lying in the brush."

Darien began banaging his wounded friends arm, as Ami put stitches on his deeper cuts.

* * *

" So you know darien?" the voice asked

"Who the hell are you!" Fiore demanded

" Oh it doesn't concern you at all, but I do need you to give him a message for me."

Just then a ball of light started to form in the center of the orb. As the ball of light began growing in size, it also started glowing brighter. Almost being blinded, Fiore shut his eyes. The ball of light then shot thousands of small intense beams at him, each one more intense then the one before. A set of teeth pierced Fiore's neck, followed by an unseen hand gripping his hair and dragging him around. The voice laughed at his victims pain, knowing all to well that the more pain the young man was in, the more it would affect darien.

Before his eyes, a white phantom apeared and started encircling his body. As it passed over Fiore's shirt, the shirt ripped; whereever the phantom passed over it ripped Fiore's clothing. Soon feeling of passion filled him followed by intense pain. The phantom pressed up against his body, pushing harder into his rectum making him bleed. Fiore screamed in agony as the phantom moaned for more. Feeling Fiore's desire grow in what was left of his pants, the phantom sliced across his back.

"Here's something to remember me by" it smuggly remarked then press up against Fiore's blood filled member, making him gasp in extcasy. As he gasped, he recieved an unyielding forceful kiss and a slash across his stomache and chest. With all the loss of blood, Fiore fell into the depths of unconscienceness.

The orb then reappeared in front of an apartment complex and vanished letting Fiore's bloody body fall to the ground in to a few bushes.

* * *

As Ami finished up with the bandages she turned to Darien "Just let him rest for a while, you'll have to change the bandages tomorrow. Did you know he came back to earth?"

"No, I didn't, I guess he was going to surprise me." Darien just looked at his unconscience friend. "Talk about a suprise" He got up and walked her to the door.

"Darien do you remember the guy in my photo album Mina was drooling over that day we were attacked?"

"I never got a chance to see the photo, but his name sounded awfully familiar."

Ami could only giggle.

"What?" he asked giving her the most dumbfounded look.

"The guy in the picture was Zane, your new neighbor."

Darien just laughed, "Talk about running in the same circles."

"Yeah, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how Fiore's doing, and make sure you check his wounds in the morning."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Ami, and thank you very much"

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do." she replied then walked to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

Reborn, Reunited, Remembered

Chapter 5

by Saffir

Fiore slowly opened his eyes, as he awoke from unconscienceness. He looked around at his surroundings a little disoriented, and scared because the last thing he remembered was being attacked by a strange white light. His fear melted away as he looked in the chair above his head; his very first true friends and almost brother was right there.

Trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable position, he felt knives of pain all over his body. He looked at himself and saw that he was bandaged almost all over his body as if someone tried to mummify him.

"Don't try to move anymore unless you want your wounds to reopen, and want me to rebandage you."

Darien said drowsily. "Try and get some sleep, we can talk in the morning, ok."

Fiore could only smile "Ok, night Darien"

"Night Fiore, we'll change the bandages in the morning too."

* * *

Nathan woke up to his name being called, he looked around trying to figure out who it was and where it was coming from. A shadowy figure appeared next to his bed and pointed to the mirror closet door. 

"Who are you?" he damanded reaching for the figure only to have his hand pass right through the figure.

" What the hell are you, what do you want?" The figure said nothing only pointed to the mirror.

Nathan got up and walk over to the mirror. The figure then dissappeared and another figure appeared in the mirror. "Time is short, I need to return to my source, look deep within, I can only help him if I am released."

"What are you talking about, I don't understand." Nathan said trying to comprehend whether he was dreaming or just hallucinating.

The figure in the mirror vanished leaving Nathan confused and bewildered. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. Not wanting to dwell on it, he got back in bed and decided to go to one of the local temples and ask the temple priest or priestess.

* * *

Lita sat on the porch of the temple staring off in the distance. " I can't believe the rain hasn't let up in two weeks" 

Rei sat down next to her with some tea "Well I can say that the temple is wonderfully serene when it rains, its almost a beautiful living painting.

" Rei it looks like you have visitors" Lita said as she looked at the stairway.

Rei looked over to see two young men coming down the walk.

"Hello, welcome to Hikawa temple, how may I help you?" Rei said and bowed

"Hi, I would like to know if you had any spirit charms, it seems my room is haunted by a spirit."

The yound man said. Rei handed him four strips of paper with some symbols on them.

"Just put then on each wall of your room, they'll consecrate your room from evil spirits"

"Thank you." he bowed in return and nodded his head acknowledging Lita then left with his friend.

Lita looked at Rei, " He was cute, but it doesn't seem like he's from Japan."

Rei just shrugged her shoulders "I like the blonde he was cute."

* * *

Lighting streaked across the sky and was followed by a loud crackle of thunder. "I hate thunder and lightning" Serena whined as she painting her neighborhood. She looked at the painting and thought about how she got into her hobby. 

_"Darien I'm worried you're not going to come back, or someone will try and kill you again like Galaxia did."_

_"Serena, you know I'm not going to be gone too long, it's only six months, besides I need to finish out my scholarship I recieved."_

_"Yeah I know, but I can't help but worry, call me when you arrive alright."_

_" I promise."_

_"Flight 823, Tokyo to Los Angeles final boarding call"_

_She watched as he walked down the ramp to the airplane._

_"Serena you need to get yourself a hobby while Darien's gone" Lita said_

_" Like what? Rei has sing and song writing, you have cooking, Ami has chess, Mina has acting"_

_" When whats one thing you enjoy?"_

_"Well, I dolike paintings, I find thatthey're a beautiful way to express one's self."_

_" So there you go."_

She looked at the sky 'hopefully the rain lets up soon, it's getting really depressing' Her attention was soon drawn away from the window to her ringing phone. "Hello, Oh hey Mina."

* * *

" I don't get it, you believe our apartment is possessed" 

Nathan just looked at Jeff "Not possessed, haunted; someone probably died in my room and they're spirit hasn't or can't crossover."

"I think you just dreamt it all."

"Well think what you want, I..." Nathans words where cut short by his cell phone. " Hey Kris whats up."

* * *

Ami just walked in the door when her phone rang. "Hello Mina" 

"Hey Ami I just thought of a way to get Serena's mind off Molly, let's go to karaoke. So how about it Ami, I mean it beats just sitting around and I'm sure Serena would love the distraction"

Ami gave what Mina said some thought then agreed. " Well, why don't we invite Darien too."

"Ok, I'll call Serena and Darien, you can call Lita and Rei."

"Alright, but Mina, what time should we go?"

"How about four thirty."

* * *

Fiore was in the middle of a book when the phone rang. "Hello" 

Mina wasn't sure if she dialed the right number at first " Hi, who is this?"

"This is Dariens..." Fiore wasn't too sure what to address himself as "cousin, Fiore."

Mina shrieked into the phone, causing Fiore to pull the receiver away from his ear.

"OHMYGOD, so your alive and back on earth, when did you get back." Realizing Fiore had no idea of who he was talking to she paused. " I'm sorry Fiore, it's Mina, Sailor Venus."

"Oh hey, how have you and the girls been?"

"We've been okay, so your posing as Dariens cousin, you two are more like brothers if you ask me."

Fiore just laughed into the phone then gasped in pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok, just in a little pain. You wanted to talk to Darien, hold on a sec."

Darien had just come out of the bathroom as Fiore handed him the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Darien, me and the girls are going to Crown for karaoke, we're trying to give Serena some distraction from Molly's death."

"I'd be up for it but..." Dariens words interrupted by Fiore

"Dude go, I'll be fine, I'm tired anyway so I'm gonna catch up on some sleep"

"Ok Mina , I'm in; hmmmm, do you think it'd be ok if I invite the guys too?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you there at..."

"Four thirty" she finished his sentence

"Ok then four thirty, see you then"

"You sure you'll be ok?" He asked turning to Fiore who was sound asleep. Darien silently laughed " Well that answers my question. Fiore sleep well."

He grabbed his keys and headed across the hall.

'Hope someone's at home' he thought as he knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Zane asked through the door

" It's Darien"

"Hey man what's up?" Zane asked opening the door

"I just got a call from Mina saying that her and the girls are going to Crown for karaoke, and I thought I'd stop by to see if you guys wanted to come along"

Kris looked up from his manga "I'm in, I'll call Nathan and Jeff." he said as he reached for the phone.

"I've got nothing to do, and I love karaoke" Zane replied

"Cool, I've got to drop some stuff off in my car, I'll be back"

* * *

"Hey Kris, what's up" 

"Nathan, is Jeff with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Darien invited us to go Karaoke, you guys wanna go?"

Nathan look over at Jeff and asked him. Jeff just shrugged reponse.

"Yeah we'll be there, we're almost home anyway."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Laters, seems like we're meeting Mina, Serena and some of their friends."

Jeff was deep in thought about the raven haired priestess. Jeffs distance caught Nathan's attention.

"What are you zoning on"

Jeff snapped out of his daze. "That priestess was hot. Beautiful raven hair, I've gotta get to know her."

Nathan just looked at his friend "Cupid struck you hard and fast."

" What that suppose to mean?"

"Well Jeff, you've only just met her, you don't even know if she already has a boyfriend." Nathan said shaking his head at his love struck roommate.

* * *

Serena had just got off the phone with Mina when it rang again. "Hi Darien, I just got off the phone with Mina. She told me Fiore's back?" 

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling, he was pretty beat up when I found him. Ami came by a changed his bandages, but I want someone to keep an eye on him. Can you call Alan and Ann to see if they can swing

by and make sure he's alright for me?"

"Yeah, don't mention, I hope he gets well soon."

"Also if either of them ask he's my long lost brother."

"Ok, make sure you tell the girls that, because I don't think the guys would be ready for that, let alone they're hanging out with super heros who've died several times already."

Darien chuckled, seeing as how he had already covered and left out some details of his life when talking to Kris. "Don't worry I will, so I'll see you at four thirty."

* * *

"Hey Serena, if you wanna talk to Ann, she's out of town." 

"It's ok Alan, I only need one of you to do Darien a favor, his brother got back in to town last light and was beat up. Darien and everyone is taking me out to ease my thoughts on Molly, even if they won't say that's the reason. Anyway, Darien would like it if you could drop in just to check on him."

"Sure, I've got nothing to, but I didn't know Darien had a brother, I thought he was an orphan."

"Well in a matter of speak he was, cliff notes version, Darien has a brother, but they were split up in the orphanage, and haven't been in contact with each other that often."

"Ok, just curious. It's cool that he still keeps in contact with his brother though. By the way, what's his

brother's name."

"Fiore, you don't have to stay at the apartment if you don't want to, just check in on him around five

fifteen or so. We should be done by then, maybe."

"It's cool Serena, you just make sure you have fun."

"I will Alan, and tell Ann, when she gets back in town her dvd's will be waiting for her. Oh yeah, to get into the apartment just reach between the mats at the door"

"Ok Serena, take care of yourself, bye"

"Bye" She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and left her apartment to meet up with everyone at the Crown.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and readers. I love the feedback, it helps me continue this story. Sorry it's taken so long to update, unfortunately this story went on the back burner for a while. I've also gone backto reedit the earlier chapters so they are easier on the eyes when reading them. And now on to chapter 6.

Reborn, Reunited, and Remembered

Chapter 6

by Saffir

Standard disclaimer I don't own characters, just the story

Shingo was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 when his room was enveloped in darkness. "What the fuck, damn it, I hate storms like this." He got up turned off everything that was on and headed to the kitchen to get candles.

As he passed the living room, the big screen tv came on, but the rest of the power in the neighborhood was still out; as he looked out the window. The tv just showed static, but faintly he heard a voice through the static.

Lightning streaked across the sky over the house , causing shingo the jump. "HEY KID" Shingo turned to the television and a red beam of light shot out the tv blasting shingo several feet back into the hall, knocking him unconscience.

* * *

Darien laughed thinking of what happened at Crown. "Serena, I still can't believe the girls have met the guys before." 

"Yeah, that was just odd, or as Mina would say, "We were fated to meet, it was in the stars" Serena replied giving her best melodramatic Mina impression.

"Oh Darien, I need to check on Shingo, mom and dad are out of town, and want me to check up on him. I understand why, but he's sixteen, he can take care of himself. Parents orders, well I'll stop by tomorrow to say hi and see Fiore on my way to the flower shop. Love you Darien." She kissed him, hopped into her car and sped off.

When Darien got home he noticed the guys lights weren't on and figured they where still out with the girls. He smiled to himself glad to see that the girls finally had some one in each of their lives now.

He opened the apartment door and found a note on the wall. 'Hey Darien, it's about 8 and your brother's doing fine, he's been sleep ever since I got here. I'm taking off, I have work early tomorrow. I'd be nice to get to know your brother, I thought you were an only child. Well talk to you later.' Sign Alan.

Darien walked over to the sleeping figure on his couch and smiled, Fiore seemed so peaceful, so at home. He still couldn't figure out what Fiore had told him about his attacker, a white orb. Tired from karaoke, he put it in the back of his mind, and headed for his room. "At least he's safe for now."

'Help me my liege' Darien turned around and walked back into the living room to see Fiore sound asleep. 'Darien you're just hearing things' he thought as he went back to his room and got ready for bed.

* * *

Serena pulled up in the dark driveway, she had noticed that some parts of the nieghborhood had lost power due to the storm. As she got out the car an odd feeling came over her, "Somethings not right" 

Serena opened the door she had walked through so many times before when she was younger, just this time it something about it felt different, it was as if she was walking in to a dark sanctum. "Shingo" It was then she remembered it was her brother she was dealing with. "Damn him and his horror movie freakness" she muttered to herself. She was actually suprised he didn't like the house with candles like the last time she dropped by when her parents when away.

She walked up through the hallway to see if he was going to jump out at her, but there was nothing. So she decided to check and see if he was in his room. She knew every step, corner and hideaway in that house, so she could navigate her way through the house blindfolded. As she reached the last step she decided to call his cell, seeing as how it didn't look like he was home.

She heard it ringing in his room, but he didn't pick up; all she got was his answering machine. Serena started getting worried about her brother, it was unlike him to leave his cell at home, he was attatched to it. She knocked on his door to see if he was sleep, no answer, so she went in. "Shingo, you there." she whispered walking in the room, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleep.

She looked around the room was empty. "I figured you show up sooner or later." She turned to see her brother in the corner on the ceiling. 'How the hell ! ' she thought. "Now Sailor Moon, YOU DIE" he yelled as he leapt from the corner at her.

* * *

Darien couldn't get up, he opened his eyes only to see an attacker on top of him, though he couldn't make out his attackers face. The person yelled something at him, but he couldn't make it out. He looked over to see two other men fighting, one of them telling him something he couldn't understand. For some reason everything was moving as if it were in slow motion, and it was incredibly bright. As he tried holding off his attacker, he looked up just in time to see a knife charge down at his left shoulder. 

Darien shot up gasping for air, clutching his left shoulder. "It was only a dream" he muttered breathing hard. He looked over to his left shoulder onlyto see it covered in blood. Bewildered he ran to the bathroom to clean his wound and wrap it.

Once he washed the area clean he saw that there was no wound, he checked his hand and saw no wound either. "What the hell is going on?" Lightning streaked across the sky, along with a loud rumble of thunder that seemed to have the sound of sinister laughter beneath it.

* * *

"Something's happening, andI don't likeit. Rei have you sensed anything evil going on?" 

"No, but when I got back to the temple, chad was standing in the rain just staring at one of the trees as if he was in a trance. It was wierd, when I got nextto him he just looked at me with tears in his eyes and then took off running. He had this look of betrayal in his eyes, as if I did something he'll never forgive me for. Other then that, nothing. Why?"

"I had another dream, but in this one, I was being attacked, but couldn't make out my attackers face , everything was in slow motion, and I couldn't hear anything. The weirdest part was that it felt like I was there, but I could only observe helplessly. When I woke up, I was bleeding in the same spot where I was stabbed. I went to the wash the blood, but there was no wound. I called you to find out if you sensed anything."

" I haven't, but I think we need to meet up, all of use, including Fiore."

"Why Fiore?"

"Think about it, Serena and I are attacked, Molly is killed, then Fiore gets attacked and left for dead on you door step, you're having dreams of being attack and wake up bleeding. We need to talk about the entire thing, dreams, visions, feelings, enemies, everything. I'll call Lita, and Ami. You get a hold of Serena and Mina, we'll meet at ten tomorrow at the temple."

* * *

Darien hung up with Rei and called Serena. No answer, so he left her a message. Mina picked up on the second ring. 

"Hey Darien, whats up?"

"Rei called a meeting at the temple tomorrow at ten. I believe something's going on and Rei thinks that..." fear froze his heart, he knew she was in danger.

"Darien what's wrong!" She knew something was up by the way he gasped into the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, there's something wrong with Serena."

"Ok." was all mina got out when the dail tone kicked in. She hung up and rushed out the balcony and transformed.

As she figured Tuxedo Mask came running down the street as she turned to meet him.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but I know there's something up at her parents house"

When they arrived they saw an unbelievable sight. Serena holding on to her brother, who was hanging off the balcany.

As Tux jumped to grab Shingo onlyto behit with a blast of red energy. Venus looked at Shingo's hand and saw he had produced a knife out of nowhere, "SERENA WATCH OUT!"

As Venus yelled, Serena looked at her brother and saw what the warning was for. Shingo swung at her with a knife. She let go of her brother right before the knife swept the air where Serena's hands were.

Venus and Tux both then jump to save him, but both were blasted by a bolt of red energy, which sent them flying into the wall across the street.

Venus got up and saw what had happened and hope to Serena didn't look over the balcony, but it was too late. Serena looked over the balcony and saw her brother unconscious on the pavement with blood everywhere.

She slowly back away just as Tux reached balcony and screamed.

He grabbed her and held her tight.

* * *

The Police were there in a matter of minutes. 

They took Tux and Venus statements. Serena just sat in shock, not being able to take in was had happened.

"It's not good for her to be here, Sir." Tux suggested to the Police Officer

"I understand but we need a statement from her as well." said the officer. "You may go now, we'll take care of it from here."

"May I ask you something ?" venus asked the officer

"Go head"

Venus looked at Serena who was justing into the fireplace in tears.

"Somewhere in private?"

The officer understood completely as to why, so they preceeded to the kitchen

"Ok go head"

"What are they going to label this case as?" Tux asked right away

"Well based off what you've said and depending on her statement, it'll be label as an attemted suicide. It'll be an open and shut case, why?"

Tux took a deep breathe "I not sure how she's going to handle that, her best friend was murdered recently, Molly Osaka."

"I see, well if it's any constellation, her brother is alive, we've just got word that he's in critical condition, so she won't have to worry too much about her brother, but when he comes to, he'll be put on constant suicide watch."

"Thank you Officer, we'll get a hold of her friends and family and let them know."

* * *

Moments later a young dark haired man and young blond woman came running up to the house. 

"What happened? Oh my God is Serenaok?" the blonde asked with fear and tears in her eyes

"Just an minor incident, who are you and do you know who lives here?" the officer questioned

The young man, looked at the blonde with fear in his eyes "My name is Darien Shields, this is my girlfriends parents house."

"Tuxedo mask came to my window and told me to come here, he said something happened" said the blonde

"Sailor Venus told me the same thing, is Serena alright, she stopped by to check on her brother."

The Officer took them to the side and took a deep breathe as if he was giving a death sentence to friend.

Darien began tearing up, as Mina was clutching his hand.

"Apparently, from what Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus stated they were patrolling the area when they saw Miss Tsukino holding her brother off the balcony."

Just then another officer walked up to them

"Sir, The victims sister arrived just in time to stop him from jumping, when he took a consealed knife and swiped at her hoping she'd let go, which she did."

"Oh my god, is Shingo alright, how's Serena ?" Mina asked

"She's in the living room, You can take her home,justmake sure you get a counselor for her, soon, she'll need to work through the pain and shock of what happened tonight."

"Thank you officer" Darien put his arm around Mina as they walked into the house and found Serena in tears on the couch.

"Serena, let's get you out of here." Darien whispered in her ear

She only nodded a reply.

* * *

On the ride home Serena finally spoke "It's gotta stop, I'm not gonna lose anymore loved ones!" 

"Serena I've got a question, how'd you come up with Shingo jumping off the balcony?" Mina asked hoping Serena wouldn't start crying again

"I over head your guys statements to the police, I came up with the idea, cause it'd be a little too weird and a bitout of the police's league to tell them what really happened" She said as she gazed at the passing street lights

Darien looked in his rear view mirror and asked "So what really happened?"

" When I got there the neighborhood was completelydark, appearently there had been a black out. I walked around the house, called out for shingo, then I called his cell. He never leaves it at home when he goes out ; it was in his room. I went into his room, he wasn't there until I heard a voice say he'd figured I'd show up there; it was shingo on the ceiling, but he was possessed, he had a red aura glowing around him. He leapt at me, grabbed my henshin compact, threw it out the window and blasted it. He shattered the crystal. He then shot a few energy beams at me, which moved me over to the balcony. He said that he could finally finish me off the way he was suppose to the last time and wouldn't fail this time. But when he said it, it wasn't shingo talking, it wasn't his voice at all. The voice sounded familiar, but I can't place from where, it's the same voice that tried to kill me and Rei. He leapt at me and I tossed him over me and out to the balcony, when I heard Shingo yell for help. I ran over to see if it was really him, there wasn't an aura around him so I gripped him by the wrist, and you guys showed up."

"I really hate this" Darien stated " we have an enemy who know's Serena and Rei identity as sailor soldiers and tries to kill them, Fiore gets attacked and left for dead on my door step, Molly, and I'm having dreams that I wake up from bleeding."

"What?" Serena asked

"Yeah I just had a dream that was really surreal. I'm being attacked and get stabbed in the shoulder, when I wake up, my left shoulder is drenched in blood, but I have no wound"

"You too? Something is messing with our dreams and our lives. What the hell is going on?" Serena stated

Mina was now puzzled, "Serena what to you mean?"

"I think about it, Mina, remember the morning off Molly's death? I woke up with a scrape on the back of my neck."

"OH yeah, but do you think it's the same thing?"

"It's gotta be. We need to have a meeting as soon as possible." Serena exclaimed

"Don't worry it's already been organized. I was talking to Rei and she suggested it tomorrow at ten. I was trying to get in contact with you but only got your answering machine, so I left you a message. Then I called Mina and in the middle of us talking I felt you were in danger. So I took off" Darien explained as he pulled up to Mina's Apartment.

"Ok see you tomorrow at ten." Serena said as got out of the car, and ran into the building with Mina right behind her.

By the time Darien had gotten home it was 4:30 in the moring, at around five, he'd fallen into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fiore was up watching the morning news when Darien walked in to the living room. "Dude, what happened toyoulast night?" 

Darien dried his hair and sat next to his friend, "Serena was attacked and her brother was injured. I have a feeling your attack, Serena's, Rei's and Molly's are all connected."

"So what happens now?"

"In an hour, meet at the temple, but first get dressed we have to make a stop at the hospital to see how Shingo is doing."

Fiore nodded and changed clothes. A ten minutes later they were out the door.

* * *

"Hey Nathan, have you ever seen it rain this muchin your life?" Zane asked looking out the balcony 

Nathan only shook his head, "Never, but I do know it makes me sleepy" Nathan yawnedheading to his room.

In his room, each wall had a talisman placed on it, that Rei had given him. As he looked out over Tokyo, his reflection slightly changed "I must help my lord, I must help them all. They need my help. If the strength disappears, the heart will crack. I need to be released, help me please."

His reflection changed back to normal. Knowing for some reason that he needed to help that spirit, there was only one place he could go to help a spirit.

He walked out the room, passed Zane who had asked him something he didn't hear and left for Rei's temple.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon

Please R&R

Reborn, Reunited, Remembered

by saffir

Chapter 7

The room was silent, partly because half the room was suffering from sleep depervation caused by the previous night. Rei walked in carrying a carrying a plate of danishes, and set it on the table when Mina broke the silence. "Does anyone find it odd that's it been raining for two weeks straight?"

Mina got up and unmuted the television when the weather report came on.

"The rain continues to fall with no end in sight. Meteorologist can't explain the freakish phenomenon that covers Tokyo. It seems as though as the storm was passing over Japan, part of it has stayed over Tokyo and refuses to let up. More information on this strange storm later"

"See what I mean? I understand it's the rainy season, but this is too much for one storm."

"I agree," Rei replied after sipping her tea "But it also has been an odd month altogether. Let's look at the facts; last night, Shingo is possessed and shatters Serena's crystal, Fiore, you get attacked, and left for dead on Dariens doorstep, Molly is murdered after I sense an evil spirit, and it all started when Serena and I are attacked in broad daylight"

"Not to mention our dreams, Serena is thrown off the balcony, scrapes her neck and wakes up with a scrape on her neck. I get stabbed in the shoulder and wake up bleeding in the same spot." Darien added

"Don't forget Pluto's cryptic message" Serena added sleepily as she lie there on the floor.

Everyone stared at Serena, it seemed as though everyone had forgotten about what the mysterious senshi of time had said. 'This was only the beginning, the beginning of the end.'

"Rei have you done a fire reading?" Mina inquired

"Multiple times, only to be given the same answer, we know who the enemy is already, and that the past has come back to help as well as hurt." Rei replied

Serena, who had finally sat up, was trying to understand the answer. "Well, what's that suppose to mean?"

Footsteps where heard running down the hall followed by a knock at the door. "Rei, could you come out here, there's a guy who's asking for your help. He says he was here yesterday." Chad said through the door.

Rei got up and opened the door "Chad I'm kinda in the middle of something, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yeah, I'm sure I could, but he's asking for you by name." Chad looked past Rei seeing everyone in the room. "Hey guys, sorry about interrupting"

"Chad we understand, don't worry about it" Serena smiled

"I'll be back" Rei said as she walked out the room and down the hall

Fiore just sat leaning on the bed noticed one person hadn't showed up yet. "Where's Ami?"

"Oh, she was put on call last night at the hospital, so she most likely got called in" Mina answered.

* * *

Rei walked out on to the deck and saw Nathan waiting. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Sorry to be a bother, but do you remember that spirit that was haunting my room? Well he needs my help, and I think I'm the only person who can help him, but I'm not sure how I can help him."

Rei thought for a moment, "Ok here's what I'll do, how about I meet you at the apartment this afternoon, and I'll see what I can do."

"Sure, thank you Rei." Nathan bowed as Rei turned and headed for the room.

* * *

Lita was making her way along the deck when she noticed a familiar young man walking away from the temple. "Nathan?"

Nathan turned slowly as if he had heard Lita say his name. "Hey Lita, do you work here with Rei?"

She smiled "No, this is just our hang out."

"Our?" he asked puzzled trying to understand Lita's plural

"Yeah, the girls, well and Darien"

"Oh" Nathan just nodded "Well I can understand why, it's beautiful here"

"Nathan, would you like a tour of the grounds?" Lita smiled

"I'd like that"

The two strolled in the rain for five mins before arriving at a gazebo. The sound of the rain fall relaxed the couple as they sat looking at the trees, when a wave of dejavu filled Lita. 'Why does this feel so familiar?'

Lita found herself sitting in a gazebo on the edge of a garden filled with white flowers. Beyond the garden sat a faintly familiar castle, shrouded by sheets of rain.

'Jupiter, I enjoy spending days like this with you.'

She looked to her side and saw a young man with long brown hair, but couldn't make out his face.

"Lita, you ok?"

Coming out of her trance she saw the courtyard of Rei's temple. "Yeah, I'm ok, did you just say something? I'm sorry Nathan, I just spaced out for moment."

"It's ok, I was only commenting on how wonderfully serene it is here."

"Yeah, We better get inside before we get sick."

"I've gotta get going anyway."

He took her by the hand, when a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a white blast of light illuminating the entire courtyard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nathan yelled as he covered his eyes from the blinding white light.

When the light subsided, Lita wasn't next to him. "LITA, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Flashed of white above his head caught Nathan's eye.

* * *

"Who was that?" Mina asked half sleep

"Nathan, he says his room needs to be exorsized." she replied plopping onto her bed.

Serena groaned " Where's Lita, I need my tea."

"She's probably talking with Nathan" as the words come out of her mouth all the color in her face disappeared, and her blood ran cold. Fiore noticed right away something was wrong. "Rei, what's wrong?"

"Lita's in trouble"

Within seconds the room was empty, everyone was transformed and running to the courtyard where a bright white light blinded their vision.

* * *

Boomerangs of light tore away at Lita as she was held in midair.

Nathan looked up as Lita's blood mixed with the rain fell to the ground. He went into shock not believing the sight before his eyes.

Try as she might, Lita couldn't transform, she could barely make a sound as the relentless wave of boomerangs sliced away at her body.

"SHIT, BURNING MANDALA!" a voice came from behind Nathan

Nathan turned and saw a massive barrage of rings of fire fly up at Lita only to be defected by an invisible shield.

"ROSE BARRAGE" Tuxedo Mask yelled as roses came flying towards his target. His attack too was defected.

"We can't get to either of them, there's behind some type of barrier." Venus exclaimed as she was deflected by it.

"Well since I have you all here." A white phantom appear a ways from Lita as it spoke. " I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your beloved Sailor Jupiter." A large white sword appeared and charged Lita piercing her straight in the chest.

"NOOOO" was all Nathan could yell as the blood pured out of his loves chest.

As Lita's body finally began to fall to the ground, Nathan ran as fast as he could, covered in blood to catch her before she hit the ground.

The phantom laughted as Nathan caught Lita. "One, oh what, you can't transform, two down, three to go." It said fading into nothingness.

"THE BARRIER'S GONE" Venus yelled to everyone as she took off to get to Lita and Nathan.

Nathan was cradling Lita's dead body in his arms, when an overwhelming feeling filled every part of his being.

"LIIITTAAAAA" Nathan yelled letting a raging feeling overtake him. A briliant green light shot up from Nathan's body and into the sky.

The whole courtyard was then engulfed by the beam.

* * *

Darien found himself in a grand room leaning up against the window frame.

"You know, I don't like the idea of that sorceress being banished and not put to death." said a young brown haired man from behind a book.

"You know as well as I do that it's my fathers wish not mine, believe me, I'd put her to death instantly." The words come out of his mouth but Darien wasn't the one who said them.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Darien said

"My prince, the king and queen wish you to be present at the Ball next week." said to servent

"Very well"

'I'm reliving a memory'

Another flash of light came over Darien. When the light subsided, he noticed he was transparent, although this time he was accompanied with Serena, Mina, Rei, and Amy.

They found themselves at a ball, but it wasn't at Moon Kingdom. This was obvious due to the fact that they could see both the Earth and the Moon in the vast night sky.

"Announcing, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingom and her court."

The girls saw themselves dressed in beautiful gowns as they proceeded down the stairs.

'I look gorgeous in that dress' Mina remarked then covered her mouth quickly trying not to be rude, but no one turned to give a her even a look.

'We're reliving a memory' Darien said 'So pretty much we can only observe, no one can see or hear us'

"Announcing, Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom and his court."

The group looked on a Darien's past self walked down the steps accompanied by four men.

"Princess Jupiter, would you care to dance?" the young general asked Lita's past self

'Wait a second, THATS...!' Serena blurted in shock, but couldn't finish her sentence

'It can't be!' Mina muttered

'It is, that's Nephlite' Darien said

Serena's eyes widen even more after hear what left Dariens mouth. 'I was going to say Nathan, but you're right.'

'Something's not right, how can Nathan and Nephlite be one in the same' Rei commented trying to see who her past self was dancing with.

'It makes sense if you think about it, Queen Selenity used the silver crystal, and we were reborn, so don't you think that the same thing happened with them.' Mina remarked

Ami had a puzzled look on her face 'Mina that's not quite right, when we where reborn, so were they, but they were still evil at the time.'

The scene then faded to white, and rain began to fall.

Serena's cellphone went off

"Hello?"

"Serena what just happened?"

Serena began to explain what had happened on the phone to Ami, while Darien was already calling the paramedics.

* * *

As the paramedics took Lita's body away, Nathan just sat by a tree being pounded by the rain, with tears, and confusion in his eyes.

"Come on inside you'll get sick if you stay out here." said a voice as a hand appeared to help Nathan up.

Serena handed Nathan a cup of tea.

Nathan accepted it, only to sit it on the table. He looked around at everyones face in the room before he spoke. "What the hell just happened back there, Lita got attacked, some people show up and then a green light appeared, and I'm in some dream like world with Lita, and all of you are into."

Darien was the first to speak "Nathan, I'll explain it, but I need to give you something first."

He took off his necklace, removed the green ring and placed it in Nathan's hand.

"Before you put this on, you may not believe what you're about to hear. You experienced a past life, our past life to be exact."

"What?"

"Ok I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen but put the ring on."

Nathan slid the ring onto his right hand ring finger. Suddenly an onslaught of fragmented images flooded Nathan and Darien's brain. Darien saw things he didn't remember about the Silver Millenium.

Finally the pain subsided, and Nathan began glowing green and Darien was glowing gold. Nathan opened his eyes and was dressed in a grey uniform with gold trim. Darien was dressed in his armor.

"Forgive me my prince, I could not come to your aid when we where attacked. I was captured, but I don't remember what has happened."

"General Nephlite, I forgive you, you've been through much, let us not dwell on the past."

"Thank you my Lord"

The glow was gone; Nathan and Darien returned to their normal clothes. Nathan flopped down on the floor in total disbelief of what just happened.

"So who am I now, am I Nathan Mayfield, or some guy named Nephlite." he asked searching the room for answers. Serena sat down next to him. "You're both," Serena said comforting the bewildered young man.

Darien took a deep breath, "I'm not sure you're ready for more, but just so you know who you can come to..." Darien pulled out a rose and transformed in front of Nathan, as did Mina, and Rei.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that me and my roommates have been hanging out with the sailor soldiers?!?! How does Lita fit into all of this?" Nathan exclaimed looking like his brain was going to explode from information overload.

"She was Sailor Jupiter, and I was Sailor Moon." Serena said.

"Where do you come in?" Nathan asked looking to Fiore

Darien smiled looking at Fiore and Serena, "He's an entirely separate story. You know Nathan, I'll drive you home and fill you in on all the details, oh and don't tell the other guys this, please."

Nathan was pretty sure the others wouldn't believe it anyway. "But what do I tell them about...about..." he began choking on his sobs as he whispered her name "Lita"

"Come on Nathan lets get you home." Fiore suggested helping him up.

Nathan clung onto Fiore and Darien, as they left the temple, tears pouring out of his eyes.

As Dariens car drove off in the distance, Serena broke the silence, "I don't who we're up against, and I don't know how much they know about us, but I know this, they will pay dearly."

She felt hands of comfort place themselves on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Serena, we're be here with you every step of the way." Rei stated firmly

end of chapter 7


End file.
